Guardian Nocturne
Summary A character made by ThePerpetual. An Cthulhu-Mythos-esque monstrosity turned hunter of his(?) kin due to coincidental exposure to a tiny fraction of the Argent Resonance by a deity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-B | 3-C | High 2-A Name: Nocturne, The Pianist, The Gentleman From Betwixt the Stars Origin: Ultimaverse Gender: Genderless (Appears male) Age: Unknown Classification: Rogue Eldritch Abomination, Guardian of the Innocent, Mysterious Gentleman, Creator Of One of The Divine Instruments Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, speed, reflexes, durability, endurance, and intellect, eldritch abomination physiology, expert martial artist, musician, scientist (possessing equivalent of a PhD in physics, biology, chemistry, etc.), mathematician, literature expert, poet, and analyst, complete immunity (-100% damage) to Darkness, Nature, Void, Good, Evil, and Chaos-element attacks, flight, telekinesis, empathy, limited emotion manipulation, limited emotilock, darkness, light, space-time, and nothingness manipulation, regeneration (High, though the process is sort of slow), minor body manipulation, emotion manipulation, intangibility, astral projection '| Same as before |''' Same as before, plus concept, casuality, abstraction, and destiny/fate manipulation '''| Same as before, plus chronolock and fatelock Attack Potency: Large Island Level+ (Easily bested and overpowered The Count, Metenros, and Comedenti simultaneously, subdued Demons Unleashed!Terminus) | Small Planet Level (On-par with Composer!Tessera, assisted in the defeat of Destroy's imperfect avatar) | Galaxy Level+ (Able to trade blows with Madness) | High Multiverse Level+ (After being allowed to, tapped into the Argent Resonance to completely transcend 4-dimensional space, and thus be properly able to confront Aza'thoth) Speed: Relativistic+ (Roughly ~68% the speed of light) | Speed of Light (Even faster, came close to blitzing Destroy's avatar) | MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Z or Tessera, could keep up with Madness, low billions of FTLs) | Immeasurable (Due to completely transcending 4-dimensional space) Lifting Strength: Class M (Tossed a titanic battleship through the air) | Class M | At least Class M | Likely Immeasurable '''(Due to transcending 4-dimensional space) '''Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XJ | Galactic Class | Multiversal Class Durability: Unknown '''(Was never successfully hit), at least Island Level (Should be at least equal to Quest for Understanding Arc Tessera and Z) | Planet Level''' (Shielded Hilde from an attack that was able to kill her ten times over with barely a scratch)'' | Galaxy Level+ '(Traded blows with Madness) | High Multiverse Level+ (Completely transcendental of 4-dimensional space; took Scion!Gailett's casuality-destroying, reality-undoing scythe abstraction to the proverbial face with only minor "wounds") '''Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Infinite Range: Melee range, extended melee range with any of the pairs of wings, unknown maximum '(At least several thousand miles) '''Standard Equipment: '''Only one fourth of Guardian Nocturne's full power is usually released at any given time; the rest of it is divided into three different concept embodiments, which manifest from his body as pairs of wings. He can extend or absorb these into his body at will to release more of his power, usually choosing not to so as to avoid. Guardian Nocturne can extend all three pairs at once without any impediment. The first concept, ''Rage, are the shortest, being jagged and demonic in appearance, with a red hue near the tips. In addition to providing additional power to wield and the power to instill or remove anger and fury from others at a touch, this pair grants him additional raw skill in hand-to-hand combat. The fact that releasing this pair seemingly removes one of his eyes from his face and turns the other blood-red has conceived the misconception that this is his "Eldritch Demon" alternate form, when in fact he does not have such a thing. The second concept, Melancholy, are much larger in appearance than Rage, and appear to be composed of dozens of Slenderman-esque tentacles composed of the same black, ultra-dense ink-like substance that he is, seemingly possessing a faint green hue near their tips. In addition to providing additional power to wield and the power to instill or remove sadness and despair with a touch, these appendages are independently reflexive, often taking hits in Nocturne's stead, and regenerate more quickly than the rest of his body. His least favorite pair, and thus most seldom called forth. The third and final concept, Jubilee, are even larger than Melancholy, stretching over twenty feet in wingspan if he so chooses for them to. They have a soft, feathered, angelic appearance, and seemingly make him less threatening, at least when they aren't used in conjunction with either of the other pairs. In addition to providing additional power to wield and the power to instill or remove happiness and joy with a touch, Jubilee allows Guardian Nocturne to heal others with a touch, and to become tangible and intangible at will. In combination with Rage, Nocturne sometimes phases through walls whilst emitting red light from one eye, giving off the appearance of an avenging angel and often terrifying criminals with his mere presence. '''Intelligence: Superhuman, to an Unknown degree | The same | The same | Well above Genius+, but not yet Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: '''Cannot speak, attacks of the Light, Ice, and Order elements deal him additional (+25%) damage, power is easily detected if one or more concept wing embodiments are released, his Spatial and Temporal manipulation powers run on a wellspring of his own self-generated space-time that he carries with him, and can be temporarily depleted if overused, some of his most hax abilities require a bit of time to use. '''Feats:'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Empathy: Guardian Nocturne can detect emotional frequencies in much the same way a radio can detect radio waves. By focusing, Guardian Nocturne is able to also see a conscious entities memories, like watching a video in ultra-fast motion, and is also able to transmit it's own emotions and memories to the touched target. By sending a rapid sequence of multiple messages and emotions to his target, it can communicate with most intelligent entities. Possessing a high rank, this ability is able to penetrate most mental defenses, yielding only to the truly superb (S+ rank and upwards.) Darkness Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can generate and manipulate both naturally-occurring and elemental darkness. This includes generating a myriad of varying blasts, shields, constructs, energy landmines, etc. of them, and of otherwise shaping it. Light Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can also generate and manipulate both natural and elemental light in a manner very similar to which he can manipulate darkness. Nothingness Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can also generate and manipulate both natural and elemental nothingness in a manner very similar to which he can manipulate darkness. Spatial Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can generate elemental void and manipulate natural the natural spatial fabric of being, distorting it to phase in and out of being rapidly, folding it to "step" into a new location, effectively teleporting, and of course utilizing void elemental energies (usually a byproduct of an area possessing too high or low a concentration of spatial fabric) as he can the other elemental energies. Temporal Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can also generate elemental time and manipulate the flow of the natural timestream. This allows him to warp it, accelerating or decelerating an area's localized temporal perception, in addition to utilizing time elemental energies as he can the other elemental energies. With the whole of his potential regained, he can even stop and travel through time, though traveling any farther than a short temporal distance quickly begins to prove taxing to his personal well of space-time. Astral Projection: Guardian Nocturne has a variant of astral projection that allows it to place itself within the dream world. He can link itself to specific pockets of the dream world my touching a sleeping dreamer, otherwise he simply is floating in space, with occasional dreams in the form of gossamer bubbles drifting through the blank, white void. Note: All of the following are only available to Guardian Nocturne with Full Potential Regained (including while empowered by Argent Resonance.) Concept Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can add concepts to or remove concepts from existence to a fairly potent degree, either floating in existential being or assigned to physically manifested embodiments. Takes quite some time to use, making it difficult to use mid-combat under normal circumstances. Casuality Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can also tangibly perceive causes and effects and, given enough time, preemptively alter them or even reverse the order they occur in. Given prep time, he can potentially use this to immensely devastating affect, otherwise it serves in combat situations usually as a sort of "sixth sense" that detects enemies' actions and predicts possible outcomes. Abstract Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne can add or remove from existence abstract sets of concepts or possibilities thereof. This, however, also takes a decent amount of time and typically isn't utilized mid-combat. Destiny/Fate Manipulation: Guardian Nocturne, if he possesses knowledge of a pre-planned future an entity is destined for, can retool that entity's timeline to lead it on a different path. Unlike some of his other powers, this ability usually has a far more more subtle effect on one's life. Key: Fate Wars Saga | Earth In Danger!Arc | Full Potential Regained | Argent Resonance-Empowered Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Height: 6'10" (Usually, and assuming he's bound to a tangible, 3-D form) Weight: Unknown (Seems to vary erratically, without cause), usually 335 lbs. (Seemingly ultra-dense, despite of having a slender frame) Hair: None Eyes: White (One singular, red eye as Eldritch Demon) Theme: Always Watchful Combat Theme: '''Creator of the God-Slaying Piano (If I'm gonna use their art, may as well use their music, eh? Last 30 seconds are for the climax of a fight) '''Other Music: Creator of the God-Slaying Piano (Short version) Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Space-Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Causality Users Category:Destiny Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Perpetual's Pages